The One Where Joey Moves Out
"The One Where Joey Moves Out" is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on February 15, 1996. Plot Chandler points out to Joey how he finds certain habits of his disgusting, such as licking spoons and placing them in the drawer. The two argue about whose habits are disgusting, but put the fight on pause to visit a colleague of Joey's for brunch. Joey finds his colleague's apartment amazing, and is slightly surprised when he's offered the place. Monica and Ross are celebrating their father's birthday, to which Richard is invited too. At the party, however, there's only one subject going on - the "twinkie from the city" Richard has managed to hook up with. The women judge her as being dumb and young enough to have "everything pointing up". Richard is a hero with his guys for managing to end up with a young hot girl. No one's aware that Monica is the twinkie. Monica and Richard meet in the bathroom, where they decide to tell everyone everything. Richard goes out first, but Monica doesn't leave in time and is stuck in the bathroom with her mother and father, who don't know she's there. Judy and Jack discuss Richard and the twinkie. Jack admits to Judy how Richard's very happy with his new girl, and how he's thinking he's falling in love with her. Not much later, Jack is feeling up Judy and Monica has to bear the whole scene. Later, Monica tells her parents about Richard while also revealing she was in the bathroom when Jack and Judy got passionate. Neither go down very well, however both are forced to grin and bear it when everyone brings Jack his birthday cake. With some help from Phoebe, Rachel decides to get herself a tattoo. She keeps this from Ross as he's against them. At the tattoo place, Rachel keeps having second thoughts about it, but Phoebe talks her into it. Ironically, Phoebe lacks all of this courage and doesn't get hers, while Rachel has a heart drawn on her left hip. Unfortunately, Ross finds out about the tattoo. Fortunately, he likes it. Back at their apartment, Chandler takes it on Joey for considering the other guy's apartment. Joey, however, is giving it some serious thought, and states how he thinks he's old enough to start living alone. Chandler thinks it's just small talk, and buys Joey a bag of plastic spoons. But when Joey says how he finds them great to use until he gets real spoons for his new place, Chandler brings up the fight again. Joey explains how his thought of buying the new place isn't just small talk. The two have an argument over who should keep the foosball table, and they play for it. Joey wins; Chandler leaves the apartment with a disappointed "congratulations". Eventually, Chandler accepts that Joey's really moving out. Joey leaves the foosball table to Chandler. The guys help Joey with his stuff on his way out. Joey comes back because he forgot something - a meaningful hug with Chandler. Joey has to leave, and Chandler makes his way to his room. Apart from the missing new furniture, the place looks exactly like before, but something feels broken and gloomy about it. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Warren Berlinger - Bob Josie DiVincenzo - Tattoo Artist Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Audrie J. Neenan - Emily (as Audrie Neena) Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Stephen Samuels - Arik Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Betsy Borns Trivia General *Unlike the TV episode, which just rolls credits at the end over a black screen, the DVD episode features a closing scene at Monica's apartment. Her dad, wearing a coat and a fedora, has arrived from Richard's, whom he visited to talk about his new relationship with Monica. Jack doesn't get to talk about Monica because Richard has the game on and is freaked out by the fact that Richard has beer on tap. He assures Monica he knows she is a big girl; but he just hopes she knows what she's doing. Monica remarks how he's wearing the tie she gave him, but when she asks him where he got the hat, he takes it off and replies, "I don't know." * The heart on Rachel's hip is fake. Jennifer Aniston got her first tattoo (on her foot) several years after Friends went off the air. *When Rachel has second thoughts about the tattoo at the tattoo place, Phoebe asks her: "Come on, what is this, 1922?" **In 1922, women in Georgia were given the right to vote, two years after thirty-six states ratified the Nineteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution, which officially allowed women to vote. **Also, in 1922, the State of Massachusetts opened all of its public offices to women. *Judy asks Richard to talk his son, Timothy, into giving his number to Monica so that she can go out with him. In "The One With Chandler In A Box", Monica invites Timothy over for Thanksgiving and kisses him, but doesn't go beyond this as he reminds her of Richard, which she finds gross. *The tape of Jack and Judy Monica refers to is from the closing scene of "The One With The Prom Video" (S2E14). *When Jack and Judy are discussing Richard in the bathroom, Jack says it's like a scene from Cocoon. Courteney Cox was in the sequel to Cocoon, Cocoon: The Return. *One of the boxes on top of the fridge has the brand name "Lipton" but with the n partly obscured to make it an r. *The pizza box Ross brings in when he sees Rachel's tattoo has the brand design "Domino's Pizza ". *Chandler suggests turning Joey's old room into a games room. He does the same when Rachel moves out when he and Monica move in together. In both cases they end up being retained as bedrooms. *The external view of Jack and Judy Geller's house is the same as Rachel's childhood home, which is seen in "The One Where Joey Speaks French" but from a different angle. *Joey and Chandler mention Bert and Ernie, puppets from Sesame Street. Phoebe and Ben watch an episode "The One Where Old Yeller Dies" while when Monica and Chandler are showing the adoption worker around, Joey and Chandler refer to Bert and Ernie in "The One With The Home Study". *Although Joey moves out in this episode, he moves back in after getting fired in "The One Where Eddie Won't Go". *Joey implies he's old enough to live alone which he does briefly. He lives alone again for part of seasons 8 and 9 when Rachel lives with Ross and again when she moves back permanently with Ross in the The Last One, Part 2. Quotes * 'Chandler: '(regarding foosball) Your little men are gonna get scored on more times than your sister. * '''Joey: '''Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! ....WHICH sister? Goofs *Joey tells Chandler that he is 28 years old. 5 seasons later in "The One With Monica's Thunder" (S7E01) he is 31 years old. In the previous season he is 25 as seen in "The One With The Birth" (S1E23). *When Phoebe asks Rachel about which lily she should get, her coat is on her left arm. In the next shot, when she says "I like this lily." her coat is now on her right arm. * When Ross and Monica arrive at their parents' house, as they're walking in the front door, a boom mic is visible at the top center of the screen. * As Ross leads Rachel into her bedroom, she almost pulls over the pot plant by the television. External links * Transcript of the episode including the deleted scenes * "The One Where Joey Moves Out" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes